onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Longarm Tribe
|homeland = Kenzan Island |features = Long arms (double elbowed) |price = 700,000 }} The Longarm Tribe is a tribe composed of people with long arms, which have two joints in them. Appearance As their name suggests, all members of the Longarm Tribe seen so far have two elbow joints on each arm, which results in them having abnormally long arms. Furthermore, most members seen so far wear Chinese-style clothing, with a kanji in the front. The kanji varies from person to person. Other than that, they have the same appearance as normal humans. Ideo, in particular, kept his extra joint tucked above his shoulder which gives him the appearance of unusually long shoulders, and also allowing him to extend his arms at unexpected time and launch powerful punches. Longarm Tribe Inter-species Relationships The Longarm Tribe are valued as slaves by normal humans considering the standard price for a Longarm Tribe member is 700,000. Longarms and longlegs appear to maintain hostile relations, spanning a conflict that's been going for over a thousand years. However, not all long arms and longlegs are antagonistic with each other, with examples of interracial cooperation existing such as the Longlimb Humans and Ideo Pirates, which includes both Ideo and Blue Gilly. Longarms are one of the races known to inhabit Totto Land, where they live in harmony with other races, including longlegs. Biology Aside from the extra joint in their arms, they otherwise appear like normal humans. They are also known for being able to produce hybrid beings with members of the Longleg Tribe called Longlimb Humans. They could also have a child with a human, with the child having the tribe's traditional extra arm joint, such as Charlotte Myukuru. Overall Strength From two prominent members seen—Scratchmen Apoo and Ideo—the tribe's combat style revolves around their long arms and extra joint. Apoo uses his extra joint with his Devil Fruit power to transform them into weaponized musical instruments, while Ideo compresses his joint up to his shoulder to create explosive punching power and act as a surprise attack. History Apparently they are the ones responsible for destroying the country Harahettania on Namakura Island. The cultists of Namakura Island were in the middle of trying to summon Satan, wanting him to help them destroy the Longarm Tribe. However, due to Bartholomew Kuma, Brook landed right in the middle of the summoning. Believing him to be Satan, the people of Namakura Island wanted him to help them get revenge on the Longarm Tribe. Sancrin and two other members of the Longarm tribe kidnapped Brook to put him on display as the world's only moving skeleton. Two years later, the three longarms who kidnapped Brook all became his managers when he became a famous rockstar known as "Soul King". However, upon learning that Brook was a pirate, and that he planned to retire after one final concert in order to rejoin the Straw Hats, the three called the Marines to turn him in, but the fans prevented the Marines from arresting Brook so that he could perform his last song. His managers were furious when Brook escaped with the help of the Rosy Life Riders. Brook's cane sword Soul Solid was sharpened by the Longarm Tribe. Trivia * They appear to be based on Japanese legendary creature called a , whose most notable characteristic is their long arms. They are half of a pair called , the other being the , which the Longleg Tribe is based on. * Unlike their counterpart, the Longleg Tribe, the Longarm tribe has two joints in their characteristic long limbs. References Site Navigation fr:Tribu des Longs-Bras it:Braccialunghe Category:Races and Tribes